


I Would Have Let You Leave

by seaweednoodles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmates, no avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweednoodles/pseuds/seaweednoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where people stop aging at 18. Then resume aging once they find their soulmate. Saw this on tumblr, and was like ooo ima do dat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You awake with a start. Bad dreams. You throw off Mako’s haphazard arm thrown over your middle and drag yourself towards the bathroom for your morning shower. As you strip to get in the shower you glance in the mirror to notice one of vessels in your eyes burst last night. Fantastic. You don’t notice Mako come in the bathroom to brush his teeth. As you step out of the shower, he listlessly hands you a towel while looking at a certain spot of his hair. He’s sifting through his hair as if he’s in some kind of frenzy. You speak, “Mako, what’s wrong? I’ve never seen you play with your hair _this_ much.”

His voice cracks, “Ah – Asami, I… I have a gray hair on my side burn.” At his words you drop your towel and rush to his side to examine it. You whisper, afraid that if you voice your words any octave higher it will somehow make them real, “We’re soulmates?” 

“I… I don’t know. How do I have a gray hair already?” 

“Well you do get stressed a lot at work being a detective and all. Catch the bad guy and all that jazz.” You offer. Mako smirks at you, “You’re a CEO of multi-billion yuan company, you’re just as stressed as me if not more Asami! Lemme see if you got any grays.” He pokes his fingers through your hair, first slowly then a little more frantically. “Asami, I don’t see any!” Mako cries. “Mako, we probably just age in different ways that’s all.” He sighs, “I guess you’re right.” As you wrap your towel around yourself again, Mako pulls off his boxers and steps into the shower. A moment later he pokes his head out of the shower, “Hey, you’re not gonna work late tonight right? I’ve got this dinner with my boss and my new partner. I’d really like it if you could be there. Since you’re my soulmate and all.”He rambles as he blushes. “Don’t worry I’ll be there.” You smile as he says, “Cool.” 

\--

Mako and you drive to Kwongs, you in the driver’s seat. Because in what world is Mako a better driver than you? He nervously frets with the buttons of his sweater vest. You raise an eyebrow at him but decide not comment on his behavior. As you search for change to put in the meter after you’ve parked, Mako is a complete mess. He’s sweating, his hair flippy thing has fallen down so it now looks as if he has bangs, and he’s breathing really heavily. Together you walk into the restaurant. “Uh um, Beifong party of fffour.” Mako croaks to the hostess. She leads them to a table where an older woman sits waiting. “Chief, this is m…my girlfriend, Asami. Asami, Chief Beifong.” Mako introduces. “You can call me Lin.” She says gruffly. “Twinkle toes ain’t here yet.” She adds. Mako swallows at this. They order drinks when another young man shows up at the table. “Chief! MAKO! My partner, my boy, I’ve missed you. Do you know how long it’s been since we last saw each other?!” 

Mako tenses, “We saw each other 4 hours ago Wu.” 

“4 WHOLE HOURS, MAKO. That’s 240 minutes if I’m doing the math right!” Wu says with a hand on Mako’s shoulder. For the first time, Wu looks up and actually notices you. He gives you a look you discern as envy? He looks at you as if you’re a bug he would like to squash under his shoe. Warily you speak, “Hi, I’m Asami. Mako’s girlfriend? It’s lovely to meet you, I’ve heard nothing but good things about you Wu.” In truth you had heard almost nothing about him, except maybe his name about a month ago when Mako brought up that he was getting a new partner in passing. “Charmed.” Wu looks anything but charmed. “Anyway, I’m sorry I’m late chief. I thought I saw a gray hair in the mirror as I was getting ready and FREAKED out! Ya feel me girl? No? No. That’s okay.” At Wu’s words, you swallow your jasmine tea down the wrong pipe, it burns your throat as you choke. When you finally manage to get a hold of yourself, everyone is staring at you. “Are you okay, Asami?” Mako asks patting you on the back. You touch your thumb to your lower lip as you think of what to say. “We’re – We’re not soulmates.”

“What? What are you talking about? What are you saying to me?”

“We’re not soulmates. You thought it was me this morning, but it’s not. No, you hoped it was me this morning. Mako we’ve been together since we were seventeen, we’re twenty-three now. Five years we've carried on, even loving each other for the most of it. Our love has aged neither of us in that time, till now. You’ve known Wu for a month and you’ve already got a gray hair, and now that I think about it, your face has lost that little bit roundness you had left. It’s not me, it’s him. Wu.” You exhale. “I think you know that it’s him.” An uncomfortable silence sits around you after your outburst. Nobody’s looking at anybody. Wu is staring down into his egg drop soup. Finally Wu speaks, “I… I do love you, Mako. I’ve gotten two inches taller since I met you.” Lin sits up, “This is a conversation I don’t want or care to be here for. See you two at the station.” Lin leaves some money on the table for her food and leaves. A couple of tears find themselves down your cheeks. Mako sees, and looks full of remorse. “I’m – I’m so sorry, Asami. I wanted it to be you so bad. I still -- I still... love you.” Wu looks up as well, “I’m sorry too, Asami. Really.” He looks down again. Your voice shakes, “I love you too, Mako. It’s okay that it’s not me. It’s okay. Who am I stand between soulmates? Can't compete with that, I wouldn't want to.” You stand and leave, your dress swishing behind you, Mako doesn’t stare or yell after you as you do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like i really wasn't gonna update yet, i wasn't even sure what to do with the story yet! but you guys were pretty encouraging, i don't think people have ever really wanted to see my content this much before? so you know that feels dope. anyway uh i'm quite sure you weren't expecting where i went with this, but i like it! lemme know if you do or don't! i can take criticism.

**10 Years Later, Republic City, United Republic**

 

Your hands shake as you clasp your earrings in. You’re anxious? Nervous? No. You just don’t want to go to this dinner. As much as you love everyone there, you don’t feel like pretending tonight. But you will. Before you flip the light off, you glance in the mirror one last time. Your makeup is perfection. Like always. No matter the amount or how skillfully you apply your makeup, you still look eighteen. Instead of thirty-three. You swallow, it tastes bitter as you flip off the light and leave for your dinner.

\--

Tenzin and Rohan are waiting for you once your ferry arrives on Air Temple Island. “Asami! So so good to see you. How exciting that everyone is going to be back for a reunion tonight!” Tenzin greets as he hugs you. Rohan hugs you next, “It must’ve been too long Tenzin, Rohan’s a foot taller than me now! What’re you feeding this boy?!” You say into Rohan’s chest. “Vegetables! And hard work!” Tenzin comments back friendly. Rohan whispers in your ear, “I’ve been eating meat with the team at the pro-bending arena during games and practices and when we hang. Don’t-tell-mom.” You chuckle, Rohan although a non-bender, the pro-bending teams had recently started including non-benders and airbenders into their teams. Non-benders fighting styles included chi-blocking, wrestling, and martial arts. They were the only players on the team allowed to cross over into the opposing team’s territory. “Well everyone’s inside already.” Tenzin said as he gestures toward the house. 

Ikki assaults you as soon as you walk inside, “Honestly, Ikki you’re twenty-two years old, calm yourself.” Pema says shooting her a glare then pulling you into a hug herself. “Asami, you don’t visit as often as you should, dear. We miss you.” She pushes you into a chair and somehow already has three bowls of food in front of you by the time you can say thank you. Wonder Woman, Pema is. You look up to see Bolin and Opal and their three kids. Mako and Wu are at the end of the table with their two. Mako’s daughter Mayuki waves at you, her front tooth missing. You wave back. Jinora sits across from you next to Kai, she smiles sweetly at you when she catches your eye. Ikki and Rohan are sitting to the left of you whispering to each other. They both haven’t found their soulmates yet either, Rohan just turned eighteen, and Ikki is bit of a “playa” according to Opal. Meelo’s out on assignment out in the Fire Nation. Although he’s supposed to make an apppearance tonight, to visit at least as he’s been gone for two years. Just as you’re about to ask Tenzin about him, Meelo bursts through door. “FAMILY! MAMA. MAMA’S COOKIN. I’VE MISSED YOU.” As he hugs Pema he mutters, “Mostly mama’s cookin’.” You smile, he’s older and taller than you remember him. Although he’s not as tall as Rohan. Someone coughs behind him at the door, his eyes widen and he clears his throat, “Uh um, everyone, I’d like you to meet Taki. We met about a year and half ago.” Meelo says as he gestures toward a Fire Nation woman a few inches taller than him at the door. He adds quickly, “She’s-my-soulmate.” Pema swats him on the shoulder, “Meelo, you should have come home sooner! Your soulmate! A mother should know these things. I’ll go fix another plate.” Meelo introduces Taki to everyone individually before she even has the chance to sit down. Once he gets to Asami he says, “Taki, my beautiful woman, meet my first beautiful woman, Asami Sato. I’ve known her since I was a wee boy of five.” Taki smirks at him but smiles at Asami used to Meelo’s antics, “It’s nice to meet you Asami, I’ve heard a lot about you from this silly guy. And that’s not an exaggeration.” Taki says shaking your hand. You smile back, you like Taki. “I’d say the same, Taki. But I haven’t seen Meelo in two years!” She laughs, “It’s fine, darling.” She and Meelo finally sit down. You have a nice night despite it ending in an argument between Meelo and Ikki. Something about Ikki looking at Taki in some type a way. Siblings.

\--

You’ve been back in your apartment for two hours now. You’ve also been drinking for two hours now. You are happy for everyone. But even Meelo has a soulmate now. In a way, even he looks older and wiser than you now. You want someone who makes flowers grow in _your_ lungs. You look down at your whiskey bottle with contempt. It’s empty. Bastard. You walk down the hall towards the kitchen catching sight of yourself in the mirror, you stop. You look. Her cheeks are red, her hair is a mess, like so many years ago, one of her eyes is bloodshot. A stranger stares back at you as you start to punch the mirror over and over and over again. There’s so much glass in your hand, you don’t bother taking any of it out. Nobody knows you. “Nobody knows how much of your time has been spent keeping yourself alive.”

It’s the afternoon, the next day. You’re still a little hung over, but it's nothing you’ve never not handled before. You’re doing routine safety inspections in your factories. You call out to a worker, a waterbender, with her sleeves rolled to her shoulders. You’re about to scold her about the importance of the sleeves, (they’re flame retardant), how they help keep her from getting burned. She turns when you touch her shoulder, your heart seizes when you get a look of her. Of her eyes. Her face. Of _her_. You meekly tell her about her sleeves and gulp when you catch sight of the muscles in her arms. Her eyes flicker down to your injured hand, “You’re down here spouting about safety inspections yet you can’t even keep from harming yourself Ms. Sato?” She says as she gingerly grabs your hand and removes the water from the water skin at her waist. The water starts to glow around your hand, and you begin to feel relief sag through you as the dull pain subsides.

“You know how to heal? Like Master Katara?”

The woman smirks at this, “I taught Master Katara to heal in the first place, so yes something like that.”

“Master Katara was a renowned water bender and healer! You’re nothing more than an eighteen year old factory worker!”

“Looks can be deceiving as I’m sure you’re quite aware Ms. Sato. After all, you’re not the eighteen year old CEO _you_ appear to be either are you?” The woman rolls back down her sleeves, her muscles disappearing under them. “G’day Ms. Sato.”

“Wait.” The woman stops and turns back towards you. “Your name?”

With an infuriating smirk she says, “Korra.” And walks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also one part i put in quotes during asami's mirror thing at her apartment alone, i didn't write that. i reworded it a little bit so it fit with the pov but it was actually written in a poem by lora mathis. she's purdy amazing if you wanna check her out.
> 
> also, just in case i wasn't trying to offend any vegetarians or vegans. i just thought it would make for cute writing to add that little bit about rohan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girl talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, couple things before you read. so decided that i would keep the airbender genocide and the 100 year war in the story, it would just kind of not be about the avatar but war and wanting more territory. i haven't figured out all the kinks of it yet but i'll get there. so still a war just for different reasons i guess? 
> 
> also this was more of filler chapter to help develop story, i had a hard time writing it tbh. i know where i want to go with the story but i couldn't very well just skip to that point i think? hope you're not too disappointed with this chap!

You sit on the couch in your office, Ikki next to you droning on about her most recent lover. “Honestly, he was okay. Nothing spectacular. I probably won’t see him again, life’s too short for ordinary sex ya know? I can deal -- even love ordinary people, but lovers have to be passionate. At least to me. He was kinda bossy too, and not in the fun way.” For a second, Ikki’s face looks sad and you think that maybe she takes so many lovers hoping she’ll find her soulmate. She’s lonely. “I don't want people telling me what to do unless it’s in bed with them.” Opal says as she walks through the balcony doors. “Opal!” Ikki jumps up gracefully pulling Opal in for a hug. Opal pulls back looking Ikki over quizzically, “You do know I’m going with you to Omashu right?” Ikki smirks, “You do know we know Bolin is the only people telling you what to do in bed right?” You laugh, standing, “More like Opal is the one telling Bolin what to do.” The three of you laugh and eventually Opal nods in agreement. Finally, you hug Opal, “Hi, Opal.” Opal smiles and rubs your shoulder, “Hey, sweetie.” 

“So Omashu? What for you guys?” You and Opal are sitting on the couch, and Ikki’s sprawled out in the arm chair. “Apparently they’ve had a huge problem with robberies and home invasions lately, so me and Ope are gonna check it out.” Ikki says nibbling on a biscuit. “Not sure what we’re actually going be able to do about it. But we’ll see when we get there.” Opal adds. “Yeah go with flow ya know?” Ikki says, her hand mimicking a small wave. “Maybe I’ll even find someone fun to _hang_ with while we’re there.” She says waggling her eyebrows. Opal shifts on the couch, “That reminds me Ikki. Did you and Meelo kiss and make up before he left again the other night?” Ikki’s brow furrows at this, “… No. He’s way too stubborn. Especially for an airbender. I love him, so much, but he’s just ridiculous sometimes.”  
“He did just bring his soulmate home for the first time, did he not expect his family to look at her?” You ask.

“Oh, I was looking at her alright, in every way that he didn’t want me to. Beautiful wasn’t she, Asami? God, she was beautiful. But that’s my little brother, that’s his soulmate. I wouldn’t have done anything. _She_ wouldn’t have done anything. Meelo doesn’t understand that though.” She sniffs and continues. “He just thinks here’s Ikki who’s really made it habit of sleeping with other people’s people. So I don’t want her near my person.” She shrugs, “He’ll get over it eventually.” She looks down, “At least I hope he does, I want him to. I just… I wouldn’t hurt him.” Opal leans over and pulls Ikki into a hug, you join and soon you’re all sitting on the couch just hugging each other. 

You’re all still hugging but quietly you tell them about the woman you met the other day. Korra. Ikki squirms out of embrace, “Korra? You met a waterbender at the factory the other day? She healed you? You met Korra?” You still, “You know her Ikki?” She tilts her head and scrunches her face, “Kind of. I met her like once or twice. I know of her more than I really know her. Gran Gran used to tell us about her all the time. I'm surprised you don't know of her at all, actually. She's a pretty big deal in the water tribes.” Suddenly you feel nervous, knowledge of Korra is right at your fingertips. She’s so much closer than she was before. Quietly you whisper, “What, what do you know about her?” Ikki rubs her chin, “Well she’s from the Southern Water Tribe, like Gran but lived in the Northern Tribe for a time. Especially when the Fire Nation began raiding the South. Although according to Gran, she’s traveled all over but no matter how long or how far she always found her way home to the South. That and she’s technically a hundred and fifty-six years old.” Opal drops her tea cup. “Oh geez. I’m sorry.” She says mopping it up with napkins. You’ve been twisting your hair along your finger, you ignore Opal. “What else?” Ikki scratches her head, “Uh, she taught Gran Gran how to fight, how to bend, and heal. Then you know how Gran, Gramps, Uncle Sokka, and rest of the nations rose up against the Fire Nation’s tyranny. Korra helped fight too. Although according to Gran, she’s found a lot of things in her travels, but never her soulmate. She never stays in one place for too long. I’m surprised she’s in Republic City actually, she usually wanders the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation.” Opal coughs, “Wow, she’s lived so long and she’s shared it with no one. It’s kinda sad isn’t it?” You and Ikki share a look. “I’m sorry guys, I didn’t mean – I didn’t mean anything by it.” Opal says uneasily. She’s uncomfortable now. Lunch was over. You sigh and stand, “I have to go over some blueprints before my meeting, see you guys later?” Ikki and Opal stand, you hug and say goodbye. Opal flies off the balcony first, before Ikki leaves she looks back, “Don’t let Ope discourage you, the way your eyes lit up when I talked about her. Your small five minute encounter with her has filled you with want. You want her. In ways that I think you’ve never quite wanted _anyone_ before. She’s all you’ve been thinking about for the past five days, go get her.” 

You scratch at your arm, “What if she’s no– “

“What if she is?” You swallow and Ikki pulls you in for a hug, she kisses your forehead. “I love you.” You whisper softly to Ikki, your friend, your family. She snuggles into the folds of your blouse and murmurs, “I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is a chap y'all! i'm not too busy with school yet, but i got off work today and i was like i will write something tonight. there's a lot more dialogue than i usually do in this? so it feels a bit off to me, plus i'm a little poetry nerd so having to not be tortured for a hot second was absolute torture for me. i added some stuff by maya berkley at the end because i was getting to a point where i didn't know how to end the chapter!
> 
> if you haven't noticed by now, i have no idea what to do with multi-chaptered fics.

You straighten your blouse for the thousandth time as you walk through Warehouse 13’s entrance. You’re nervous as workers shoot curious glances at you, confused, because you don’t have a scheduled visit today. You came here just to see Korra. Your uneasiness grows as you near Korra’s station. You think you can even feel beads of sweat at your hairline. God. No one has ever made you feel this nervous. You reach the part of the warehouse that paints the satomobiles when you spot Korra. Before you can even prepare yourself her eyes find yours, and suddenly you can’t move anymore. Korra tilts her head in confusion but makes her way over to you. All too quickly, she’s standing in front of you. Sleeves rolled to her shoulders, towel in hand. “How are you today, Ms. Sato?” You’re staring at her arms, at the hard earned muscle beneath them. Belatedly you realize you’ve been staring too long, you still haven’t answered Korra. You look up to find her smirking at you. Ugh. 

“I um… Hi… Asami. Hello. Asami is my name. I mean you can call me… Asami.” Your ears feel like they're on fire, so you know your face can’t be far behind. Korra’s smile only grows wider. “Okay… Asami. Are you okay? You seem a little nervous about something. The last time my boss let me call them by their first name, he fired me ten minutes later. Are you here to fire me, Asami?” Korra asks, twisting the towel in her hands. 

“No! I would never fire you! I mean—“ 

Korra raises an eyebrow at you, “Never huh? … Do you like me Asami?”

“I uh… uh… I mean I don’t dislike you Korra.” You’re making some gesture with your hand, honestly you have no idea what you’re doing with your hand. 

Korra laughs and turns back towards her co-workers. “Hey! You guys! Ms. Sato doesn’t _dislike_ me!” She throws a fist in the air as the rest of the paint crew hollers woos back at her. You turn a whole new shade of red. “Way to make a girl feel wanted, Asami.” You feel yourself visibly shrink, and decide that your shoes look very interesting. Then you feel Korra’s hand in yours. She’s holding your hand, her other is on your face, making you look at her.

“Okay cutie. What’s today? Wednesday? Friday. Friday, I’ll take you out around 8:30? Would you like that Asami?”

“I… you think I’m cute?” Your mouth must not be working because that is not what you wanted to say.

Korra smiles, “I think you’re so cute.”

“I… I’d like that. So where’s your place? I’ll pick you up.” You ask. Regaining your composure, you place a hand on Korra’s shoulder and lean in closer. She can’t have all the fun. Korra stumbles, knocking over a paint can. She hurriedly picks it up, her face is a light shade of pink now. “I… I uh I, the apartments near the pro-bending arena? I live there, in there.” You squeeze her shoulder, “Friday at 8:30, right?” Korra rubs the back of neck, “Uh, yeah. Right!” She says pointing at you. “So I’ll see you then?” She nods as you turn to leave. You smile as you hear the rest of the paint crew begin to tease her and Korra telling them to shut it.

\--  
_**Thursday ******_

You’re trapped in your satomobile. You can’t get the door open. Eight other nearby satomobiles are in disarray. Trapped in just as much uncertainty as you. Vaguely you can hear emergency vehicles in the distance. Your head is bleeding and it’s starting to drip onto your face and your leg hurts. You hear the emergency vehicles arrive. There’s a crunching of metal, and then your door is off it’s hinges. The metalbender throws the door down and reaches for you.

You’re on a bed in the ambulance, waiting for a healer. You hear footsteps and then you’re staring up at blue eyes, into Korra’s eyes. “Korr--!” You sit up quickly and knock your head into hers. “Ow!” You both hold your heads in your hands. “Geez, Asami. Be careful, you were just in an accident.” Still holding your head you ask, “Korra, what are you doing here?” She rubs her forehead, “Working.” That’s when you notice her uniform. “But you work for me.” 

“I also volunteer as medic. They’re short on healers if you hadn’t noticed.” 

“Oh. That’s nice of you.”

“Yeah. Now lay back down, princess. We need to get you fixed up.” You fall back onto the pillows and see Korra grab a pair of scissors. You jerk away. “Relax. I just need to look at your leg and I have a feeling you don’t want me to pulling your pants over your injury.” She cuts your pants all the way to your thigh. You know your cheeks are red, but you say nothing. Korra’s studying your leg, then her hand is on your cheek. You look up, she looks sad. “What’s wrong?”

She swallows, “It’s broken. In two different places. I can fix it, but you’ll be sore for awhile.”

“That’s okay, I can handle it. I appreciate whatever you can do for me Korra.” Korra purses her lips and nods bending some water from the basin. You feel the water flow over your leg. It hurts and feels good all at the same time. Hurts from your bones fusing back together, and nice because your bones aren’t jutting out in the wrong direction anymore. 

When she’s done, she throws the used water down the drain. She bends some more water into her hands and starts towards your face. You flinch and she stops, “I have to close that wound too.” As delicately as Korra can, she heals the cut on your head. Your headache starts to fade and you smile at Korra. 

She smiles back and brings a wash cloth to your forehead, cleaning the dried blood from earlier off. Then she’s smoothing your hair and your heart is fluttering in your chest. You close your eyes for a second too long and feel Korra’s lips on your forehead. Your eyes fly open to look at her. “I’m sorry! That was too soon, you just looked so small and I wanted to comfort you. And you’re hurt, I don’t like that. God, why are you always hurt, Asami?” You chuckle at Korra’s worried expression and pull her towards you. Your lips meet and Korra’s hands are on you. She touches you as if she means to leave fingerprints. Nobody has ever touched you like that. “You know you will not forget this until it is winter enough to miss thunderstorms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha warehouse 13... i make myself laugh tbh


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korra's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, this chap was a whirlwind. i thought it may be good to elaborate on korra's life, since there's been so much of it! i didn't do all of it, just snapshots of her life, told through her pov. hope you like it!
> 
> also there's a person in this story who is very important to korra, who i've kinda changed the birth year of. so that they're a bit closer in age. korra was born in 29 ag, the person, who believe me you will know who it is, i've changed their birth to 28 ag.

**40 AG, Southern Water Tribe**

 

“I don’t wanna go! I wanna stay here with you and dad and my friends!” You cry at your mother but immediately feel bad as there are tears in her eyes too. 

“Korra, sweetie, believe me we want you here. We want you with us. It’s just not safe right now. Your uncle will take great care of you, you’ll want for nothing my dear.” Your mother says as she smooths the sides of your face. 

“But mom…” You sob.

“Please sweetie, you have to be strong. You _are_ strong, Korra.” Her voice breaks and your mother starts to sob into your shoulder. You grip her arms tighter around you and cry into her chest. Your father finds the both of you crying on the middle of your room floor. You feel his large frame envelop both you in an embrace. It takes you a minute to grasp that he is crying too. You bury your face back into their arms and hold on tight, and quietly you tell yourself that it doesn’t end here.

\--

**42 AG, Northern Water Tribe**

You adjust the strap of your pack, on your way home from a day at work in the healing huts. “Hey Korra!” You turn your head in the direction of the shout and see Kanna jogging towards you. “Hey, what’s up?” You try and fail to quell the nervousness that spreads throughout your body but manage to avoid Kanna’s gaze. It’s lovely. God, it’s lovely. But dangerous. “Nothing. I just wanted to walk home with you.” She says shoving you in the shoulder a little, you shove her back. Until eventually you’re both throwing snowballs and racing each other home. 

You both stumble, giggling into the Great Hall. “Korra? Is that you?”

“Yes, Uncle.”

Your Uncle Unalaq appears in another doorway, “Korra, we need to talk. Kanna perhaps you should run on home. You can visit with Korra another day.” You and Kanna share a confused look but Kanna acquieses, “I… yes of course, Chief Unalaq.” After she leaves, you tilt your head at your uncle as if to say well? He gives you a sad look, “It’s about your parents.”

\--

You’re working with Sura today when you hear them. Ila and Miki. Whispering. About your parents. You fling water icicles right above their heads, missing them by just a centimeter. On purpose. They freeze. 

“What do you know?”

“Nothing! We promise! We’re so sorry, Korra!” 

“Just tell me what you know! My uncle… he won’t tell me how… he won’t tell me anything…” Your voice breaks and both girls flinch. 

“Azulon he uh—“ 

“Ila!” Miki warns her friend.

“She deserves to know Miki! She wants to know. They’re her parents.” Miki nods along sadly and lets Ila continue.

“Azulon, he made your father watch as he burned your mother alive in front of the Royal Palace in Capital City.” Ila looks down at her hands, sympathy in her eyes. She exhales and wearily continues, “It’s said that he made your father’s most loyal lieutenant cut off his head. It was a demonstration they said. That the betrayal of Kilik, your father’s lieutenant, would instill fear in the hearts of the nations. Quell any ideas of revolution.” There are tears in Ila’s eyes, “I’m… I’m so sorry, Korra.” You inhale sharply and run. Out of the healing huts and into the bitter cold air. You fall to your knees in the snow, throw your head back, and scream. You scream for what seems like hours. Unashamed in your pain. It’s not nearly as cold out as you feel inside. 

When you do come back to yourself later, you find Kanna wrapped around you. Whispering sweet nothings in your ear. For once you look her in the eye, unafraid, your voice raw you say, “It doesn’t end here.”

\--

**47 AG, Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom**

You’ve been on the road for about a month now. Setting out from the Northern Tribe the night of your eighteenth birthday. There was nothing for you there. Not anymore. Not even Kanna. She ran away last year to get away from some awful guy her parents had promised her to. They didn’t even know if her and the guy were soulmates! Obviously you didn’t blame her, but this last year without her was something awful. You chuckled at the thought of what Kanna’s parent’s would do if you and her turned out to be soulmates. They’d have a conniption! You frown then, thinking of your uncle and everyone else. You could be hung or worse for bonding with another woman. You could never be Kanna’s soulmate, you never want anything to happen to her. Especially not for loving you. You sigh and walk on, every step a little bit heavier.

\--

_**Seven Months Later** _

Once you’ve paid your room up for the night, you search for the local bar. You find a dusty old looking saloon, not five star, but it’ll do. Making your way inside, you sit at the bar. A young woman about your age is behind the bar. She’s beautiful. Her light brown eyes find yours and her eyebrows scrunch in interest. She walks toward you as you gulp down whatever dignity you have left. “What can I get ya?” Her voice is silk as she leans across the bar into your space. 

“Uh, um whiskey?”

She smiles, her nose crinkling at the corners. _God don’t do that._ She places your whiskey in front of you and looks at you expectantly. Shakily you grab it and down it, promptly burning your throat, sending the whiskey straight through your nostrils. The bartender hides a laugh behind her hand and politely says, “Another?” 

Coughing and turning redder by the second, “Pperhaps a cup a tea?” 

The bartender laughs a full belly laugh, “I like you. I’m Rika.”

“Korra.” You smile. Rika smiles back. Both of you talk until last call. Reluctantly you get up and make your way towards the exit. “Hey wait, Rika. I’d like to walk you home, may I walk you home?” You ask as you spin around to face Rika again. She chuckles, “I live upstairs, Korra.”

“Oh. Right. Goodnight.” Dejectedly you turn to leave when you feel Rika grab your hand and pull you upstairs with her. 

You’re sitting on her bed now. Looking everywhere but at her. She’s standing at her bathroom sink, taking out her earrings and unpinning her hair. _What is even happening right now?_ Maybe she wants to be friends? _Yes, that must be it._ Rika steps out of the bathroom. Naked. “Oh, dear Raava…” She steps into the v of your legs and you gulp. She smirks, “Have you ever been with a woman before Korra?” 

“I… uh no.” She grasps your face in her hands, making you look at her. “Have you ever been with anyone before?” You struggle out of her hands and look down, shaking your head. She grasps you again, smiling sweetly, “That’s okay. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Let’s make tonight all about you Korra.” She captures your lips and you moan into her mouth, at the contact of her body when she sits in your lap. Instinctively you wrap your arms around her, pulling her closer. 

You spend a year and half with Rika. She teaches you much and you do love her. In a way. She is not surprised when you tell her you’re leaving, she only smiles and pulls you closer. You surrender your bodies to each other one more night. “I’ll not forget you.” You say, laying beside her in bed. She leans in, kissing your cheek and whispers, “I don’t want you to.” She falls asleep on your chest, sometimes you think you can still smell the sandalwood and sweat smell of her hair from that night.

\--

**70 AG, Outskirts of the Southern of Water Tribe**

“We’re almost there, Hwang. Power through it!” You throw over your shoulder to Hwang’s shivering form. “It’s so ccccold. How in Raava’s name am I gonna live here Korra?”

“The same way I had to endure through Ba Sing Se’s oppressive summers!” Hwang buries his face in your shoulder, sitting atop the polar bear dog should help some. “I’ll get used to it, as long as I’ve got you. I’m happy.” Hwang’s voice is muffled, but you can hear his optimism. One of the things you love about him. “Just wait till I get some seaweed noodles in your belly, you’ll never wanna leave!”

“I do love food. But I love you more.” You smile, Hwang’s such a sap. “There it is!” You can see the outline of your home. “Thank God.”

\--

Together, you and Hwang drag your bags into town. Some people come out of their homes to stare, some stay in there homes, watching from their windows. Only one person comes out to meet you. A woman. A middle aged woman. Once you get closer, her eyes widen in shock. “Korra?” 

You zero in on the color of her eyes, the sound of her voice, the color of her hair. Kanna.

“Kanna?”

“It’s me Korra, is that really you?” Her voice is the same and different. It’s matured. Kanna wasn’t your soulmate, you blink away the tears you feel at the back of your eyes. 

“It’s me Kanna.” She gestures toward a house and young boy of fourteen or so bumbles out. “Korra, this is my son, Hakoda. Hakoda, this is Korra, one of my best friends growing up.” Hakoda smiles and sticks out a hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Korra.” You introduce them to Hwang, and Kanna smiles at you as if you’ve scored the most gorgeous kindest man in the world. Just a few hours ago, you’d thought you’d had too. Hwang smiles at you as if he’s in on Kanna’s secret. Weakly you smile back unable to swallow the lump in your throat.

\--

_**Three Years Later** _

“Hey Korra? I’m gonna go help Tobanga skin that tiger seal. She said she’d give us half if I’d do it.” Hwang calls out as he steps out the door. 

You sigh, he’s always helping Tobanga with something. A loose floorboard? Ploughing her front walkway? Hwang was on the job! You look out the window to see Tobanga and Hwang laughing, the tiger seal at their feet waiting to be skinned. You turn away, not a part of their inside joke. 

A few minutes later Hwang and Tobanga burst through door, Hwang holding a bloodied cloth around his hand. You sit up from your chair quickly, “What happened!”

Hwang looks at you apologetically, “Slipped, caught my hand.” You bend some water from the nearest basin, and get to work on Hwang. “Be careful, Korra. Don’t hurt him more.” Tobanga warns you. “How can I hurt him more, Tobanga?” 

“If you don’t know what you’re doing—“

“And what? You’re gonna school me on healing? You’re not even a waterbender, Tobanga!” You snap, irritated. “I was just trying to help.” Tobanga says quietly. 

“Yeah, well I don’t need your help. You’ve done enough.” You say as you heal Hwang.

“Korra. Come on. It’s not Tobanga’s fault.” 

“Urgh!” You throw the water at Hwang’s face and storm out the door. You find a snow drift and lay down, you stare up at the stars. You’re there for hours, content. When you get back home, Hwang is waiting for you. “Korra.”

“I… I need to talk to you.”

“I know. You love her.”

“How…”

“Because I watched it happen. I watched you fall in love with her.” You slide against the door and onto your bum.

“I didn’t—“ 

“I know that you didn’t. You’re too loyal.” You sigh, running a hand through your hair. “Get your stuff Hwang. I think you should go.” As he sits up to make his way to the bedroom he says, “I love you, Korra.”

“No. You don’t. There’s just enough between us that you feel some sense of obligation. Go Hwang. I’m not your soulmate.” You walk outside, you need air. Tobanga’s out, she jumps when she sees you. “Kkorra.”

“Tobanga.” You walk off towards Kanna’s house, it doesn’t end here.

\--

**123 AG, Southern Water Tribe**

You’re at Kanna’s bedside along with Katara. Her children are standing outside the room with Aang and Sokka. “Gran Gran, I love you.” Kanna shakily puts a hand on Katara’s cheek, “I know, I love you too my little waterbender.” Tears slide down Katara’s cheeks, you put a hand on her shoulder and squeeze. Kanna speaks again, “Katara, honey give me and Korra a minute will you?”

“Of course, Gran Gran.” She hugs Kanna one more time, then you and walks out the door into Aang’s arms. 

“You’ll take care of her?”

“I don’t think she needs me, she’s a strong woman. She has Aang. But I’ll keep an eye on her.” 

“Good. My Sokka too.”

“I think he does need me to keep on eye on him.”

You both giggle, “I think you’re right.” You get quiet. “I’ll be seeing you, Kanna.” You kiss her cheek and get up to leave. 

“I love you, Korra.” You turn back, “Me too.” She smiles and Katara comes back into the room as you walk out of it. 

\--

You’ve packed your bags, you’re about to leave when you see that Sokka is standing in your doorway. “Chief. Can I help you with something?”

“You’re leaving.” Not a question. “You loved her.” Again not a question.

You swallow before you nod. “I… I did. Love her. In some ways, I still do.”

“Did she know?”

“She always knew. She pretended not to. Maybe that's what made it so much worse. It was hard. Loving her. Knowing that she wasn’t my soulmate, coming home to find that she’d grown old with someone else. It was for the best, your father was born, you and your sister. It’s for the best, Sokka. I don’t regret that, I love you. You’ve become my family. But it’s time for me to go.”

Sokka pulls you in for a hug, you squeeze back. “You don’t have to go.”

“Yes. I do. Now get out of my way, Sokka.” Slowly Sokka steps out of the doorway and you step into it. You don’t look back.

\--

**184 AG, Republic City, United Republic**

You step off the boat, immediately feeling a sense of calm wash over you. You think you’ll like it here. It’s different from everywhere else that you’ve been. It’s past time that you made it here, really. First order of business was job hunting, Republic City wasn’t a cheap place to live. You better start hunting fast. You’re searching for apartments when you walk past a flyer posted on a bulletin board. You walk back to take a look at it: _**Future Industries: Now Hiring.**_ You tear off a slip and put it in your pocket. Worth checking out. Right? You chuckle to yourself and think, it doesn’t end here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chap? and so soon? what. 
> 
> anyway the present year asami's headspace was in the beginning of 185 ag, this was when she met korra. this chap is a flash forward to late 186 ag. 
> 
> so my question to y'all is, do y'all want me to stay in 186 ag or flashback to 185 ag and just leave this chap as a flash forward? this one is completely up to y'all. i'm up for either one. i just really wanted to tell this part of the story, so i did. :)

**186 AG, Republic City, United Republic – Winter** _Asami_

 

Once again, you’re aboard the ferry to Air Temple Island. You visibly shiver and feel goosebumps form against your sweater. An arm wraps around you, rubbing you down to warm you up. You smile and turn in the embrace to face Korra. She smiles at you, crooked. Your heart swells and lightly you lean down to kiss the tip of her nose. It wrinkles at this and she leans into you to place her head on your chest. You follow suit, leaning your chin on the top of her head. You stay wrapped in each other until you reach Air Temple Island’s shores. 

\--

This time Tenzin, Rohan, and Meelo are waiting for you. Despite knowing how old Korra was, you were still flabbergasted to find out that she knew of Tenzin. Much less that she had held his mother, Katara, in her arms when she was born. And apparently she was even childhood friends with Katara’s grandmother. As willing as Korra was to talk about her past, Katara’s grandmother seemed to be a closed subject. Whenever you mention her you can sense there’s something there. Something Korra never quite settled with her. You never press her on it though, everyone deserves something that’s their own. Some semblance of privacy.

Four months ago, Meelo came home for good from the Fire Nation. Shocking Pema and Tenzin. Although what surprised them the most was not that he chosen to come home to them but that he'd done it without Taki. Meelo explained how he and Taki had had it wrong, that he had been aging with another woman he worked closely with. A woman named Rin. He also explained how they had discovered this shortly after they had visited Pema and Tenzin. He and Rin had only been prompted to come back home when Taki was suddenly killed in a satomobile crash four months ago. They had both mourned for her, as she was both of their friends despite the circumstances. 

You’re all laughing at some joke Korra has said when you walk through Tenzin’s house. Inside, the table is half full. Jinora and Kai. Rin, next to presumbly Meelo’s empty seat. Bolin, Opal, and their three kids. Mako, Wu, and their family are no where to be seen. Couldn’t make it, probably. Opal came home from Omashu about three months ago. Without Ikki. The two usually split up, so no one really questioned it. Plus Ikki does what she wants. Although Opal said the last she saw her, she seemed upset about something. Opal had felt bad, but Ikki was an adult. She’d come home when she was ready. 

Eventually everyone gets settled in their seats, so Pema heads to the kitchen to grab the food. Korra’s hand rests on the back of your chair, and every so often she rubs little circles into your shoulder with her index finger. _She’ll pay for that later._ You think to yourself as you run your hand firmly against Korra’s thigh. You see her shiver and smile triumphantly. Opal, who sits across from you, is looking at you. And—and _she knows._ Opal rolls her eyes at you but picks up a napkin to place around Ravi’s, her son’s neck. Then she does the same to Bolin. Rohan, next to Korra, quietly talks to Bolin, “Hey Bolin, do you think I could start working with you at the restaurant?” Bolin’s chest puffs, “Of course, Rohan! Bopal’s Noodlery is always open to friends!” Opal guffaws, “He means all of his bussers found new jobs or their winter holiday ended so they went back to university.” Bolin grabs Opal’s hand, “Yeah or that. Please say you’ll help me, Rohan! I need you!” The table quiets waiting for Rohan’s answer when there’s a loud crash from the kitchen. Tenzin stands up immediately, his chair screeching against the floor. You whip your head around to face the kitchen door. It’s quiet.

“Ikki? Honey?” Pema’s voice. At this, Tenzin rushes into the kitchen, his robes swishing behind him. Everyone turns around to stare at each other for a second but then you’re all standing up rushing into the kitchen too. First you see the remains of dinner scattered across the floor, along with the glass from the pot, and Pema. Pema’s on floor, on her knees. You can’t see Ikki, but you hear Tenzin. “Ikki… how did this happen?” Wherever Ikki is, she doesn’t answer. You hear gasps from Jinora and Bolin. Who are standing in front of the stampede. You push your way to the front and finally you catch a glimpse of Ikki. Ikki. 

“… Ikki.” It’s not your voice, it’s Meelo, who’s also pushed his way to the front. Her eyes snap up to meet his and at this her face crumples and she falls to the floor. Tenzin rushes forward, catching her in his arms. “Ikki! Ikki it will be okay, I… I promise you sweetheart.” He smooths her hair at the sides, her hair, that’s now all white. At this, Ikki looks up to meet her father’s gaze. “You don’t know. You don’t even know! How can you?!” She rips herself out of his arms. Tenzin holds his arms in the air uselessly, he doesn’t know what to do. 

Suddenly you feel Korra at your back and… and she’s speaking. To Ikki. “You’re right. He doesn’t know, Ikki. None of us do. I waited a lifetime for Asami, and it hurt, it did. But I always had the comfort that I had a soulmate. I had the luxury of hoping that the next person was that soulmate. We don’t know, Ikki. We don’t know at all. Tell us. Tell us what happened.” You reach out blindly to hold Korra’s hand, she clasps on to you and squeezes. Ikki’s crying now, tears rushing down her face. What scares you, is that she isn’t making a sound. Her tears are just flowing in a quiet deference to her inner turmoil. 

“I was helping this older couple who’s home got robbed investigate four months ago, when it happened. I felt this stinging in my chest but I didn’t really think much of it. At least until the next morning, as I got ready. Parts of my hair were white. I got freaked out and scared and left. That’s when I left Opal behind. After that, a little bit more of my hair grew white everyday. By the end of the week, once it was all white, I knew. I couldn’t deny it anymore. I knew they were dead. So I drifted from place to place. Drinking and fucking into oblivion.” Tenzin winces at this but says nothing. Your own heart clenches for Ikki. 

While the rest of her body would age in a normal progression, her hair was an indication of her dead soulmate. A soulmate she had met but would never be with, or a soulmate she had never met but would never be with. Either way it was soulmate she would never spend her life with.

Pema has Ikki in her arms now, Tenzin’s arms around both of them while Ikki sobs into her mother’s chest. Korra looks at you sadly when it hits you. You struggle to swallow the lump in your throat, hoping to Raava that you are dead wrong. Four months ago. Four months ago, Ikki had said. You look over at Meelo to find that he’s already looking at you. He looks down, closing his eyes. His face in his hands, he starts to cry. Oh, god.

\--

_**Four Months Ago** _ \- _Ikki_

You land Blueberry Spicehead with a sigh, it was a long day. The Deng’s were difficult to please. No matter how hard you worked, they wanted instant results. You find your room, unlock it, letting youself in. You pull off your wingsuit, heading straight to the bathroom for a shower. The hot water hits you, and you let out a long sigh. Almost as good as sex. You stand there under the shower head for another forty minutes until you feel the water start to turn cold. You hurry and wash your hair, toweling yourself off, you make your way to the wardrobe. Your heart clenches all of sudden, as if you’re having a heart attack. You fall to your knees, clutching at your chest. It goes on for another minute, until you feel normal again. You sit on the floor for another minute after that to catch your breath. Geez, what the hell. Maybe you won’t go out tonight, just turn in early for once.

You turn over, covering your head from the morning sun, hoping to catch another hour of sleep. Ugh, you can’t. “Sun. Sun. Go away, come again another day…” you sing sleepily to yourself as you get up out of bed. Irritated. Might as well see if Opal’s up for breakfast. You pull on your wingsuit and go to the bathroom sink to brush your teeth. Halfway through you look up to see streaks of white shot through your hair, startled, you start choking on your toothpaste. Once you’ve got a hold of yourself again, you look into the mirror, closer this time. No. The white hair is still there. No. It can’t – it’s not. No. You look around your room frantically, as if it could hold the answer to your uncertainty. You can feel yourself start to sweat and your composure start to slip. Your heart, it’s still beating in your chest. _Thump... Thump... Thump… Thump…_ You race to the window, frantically throwing it open, is the answer out there? No, you just scared the hell outta some birds. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._ You close the shutters, breathing heavily you see your teapot sitting on the small table near your bed. You pick it up, flinging it across the room and against the wall. The day old tea starts to drip down the wallpaper, staining it. _Thump, thump, thump, thump._ You sit at the end of your bed, raking a hand through your hair and stare at the floor. You let out a rattled breath, you can’t think, it’s too loud in here. You can’t hear anything over your heart. It’s too loud. _Thumpthumpthumpthump._

\--

_Taki_

You jump in your satomobile, on your way across town to the museum you work at. You stop at a red light, waiting for it to turn green. Sitting there you think about Meelo and Rin. You had dinner with them a few nights ago. You’re not bitter, you’re happy for them, it hurt but you understand. You smile to yourself as you think of Meelo’s sister, Ikki. You haven’t thought about her in a few months, so it is a thought that surprises you. But a pleasant one. The way she looked at you all those months ago at their parent's house. Even Meelo never looked at you like that. Ever. Sure he thought you were beautiful and he liked you but something always seemed to be missing. Guess it was. The light turns green and you drive on through. The next light is still green when you come up on it, so you don’t slow down. You’ll drive right on through. You’re halfway through the light when you hear it. Another satomobile, you snap your head to left, it's barreling right towards you out of control. It’s going to hit you, you can’t do anything. “…” The lights shine on your face as it closes in on you, you feel your heart drop into the bottom of your stomach and sharply you inhale—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've actually been planning this little plot twist since i introduced taki's character. i know... i'm evilllll. i promise, i have a heart! i know you guys will def have questions about the hair thing, please feel free to ask if you're confused. i hope i explained it well enough in the most organic way possible in the story. but if not, let me know. i will happily clear any confusion for you. remember these are just things i think of in my head, so if you were to write this type of soulmate au, you could def do it in a different way! and probably a lot better too... lol
> 
> i'm a shite writer but i enjoy it well enough. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all sorry about the longer wait with this one, i try to keep my updates semi regular. anyway i got uber busy with school and work and school and work. i caught some reprieve though and wrote some of this while i was on my breaks at work and the rest while i was in a boring genetics lecture. 
> 
> it's a happier chap, i promised that, along with flashing back to 185 ag. almost 2 years before ikki loses her soulmate and right after asami has been in her little satomobile accident. so right back to the present y'all. hope you're happy with this chap, i actually had a lot of fun with it, considering it got me out the dullness that was genetics today. ;)

You’ve just applied the rest of your makeup when Jinora pokes her head into the bathroom, she’s been here since yesterday taking care of you since your satomobile accident two days ago. You were fine and really didn’t need her help but you couldn’t tell Jinora that. Even though she claimed to be here as a friend, you knew better. You were quite familiar with the mother hen instinct that was Jinora. You saw the eyes she made at Bolin and Opal’s kids. How she simultaneously folded in on herself but bursted with delight all at the same time. Where Ikki was wild and uninhibited in her emotions, Jinora was stoic, calm, and controlled. She was quiet resilience. She never actually spoke of it, but everyone knew. Jinora wanted babies. She never actually spoke of it, but everyone knew. Jinora couldn’t have babies. 

You’re pulling on your coat, finally on your way out the door. Jinora is right behind you, you step through the threshold when you feel her hand on your shoulder. You turn back around, “Where are you two meeting again?” 

“I told Korra we could meet up outside of Bopal’s, then go from there.” You tell Jinora for the fourth time today.

“Okay. Call me if you need me or anything. Okay?”

“Okay. Love you.” Jinora smiles at this and pulls you in for a hug. You smell the soap she uses in her hair and pull her closer into your body. Jinora tenses for a second but melts into the embrace. After a moment, you both part ways. Jinora off to do airbender-y things you guess and you for your date with Korra. Finally.

\--

You’ve been waiting outside the noodlery for eight minutes, not long. But you thought she’d be here first, or at least right on time like you. You glance at the clock tower and shiver from the cold, you’re seriously considering waiting inside when you feel warm hands encircle your waist and a voice tickle your ear. “Sorry. I’ve been watching you from over there. You’re so cute when you’re annoyed.”

Your face flames and you turn in Korra’s arms. “I was not annoyed!”

Korra’s face lights up and she squeals, “You’re even cuter when you deny it!”

You cross your arms feeling indignant. “Where are you taking me anyway? Also where’s your satomobile?”

“Oh, I don’t have one. Tell me have you ever taken the rail before Ms. Sato?”

“I designed the rail, Korra.” You deadpan.

“But have you been on it?” Korra asks, an eyebrow raised. 

“I… no.”

Korra smiles and threads her fingers together with yours, “Shall we?”

\--

“I’ll admit I… I didn’t think you’d bring me to the library, Korra.” You whisper as you follow her along the stacks. 

“I love books. A lot of books were banned when I was growing up – and when I was traveling. If not by the Fire Nation then by the Northern Water Tribe.”

“I wasn’t aware that the Northern Water Tribe ever had a ban on books.” You ponder out loud.

“It shames them now, to remember they were once such a patriarchal society. So they leave it out of their history books.” You scratch your head at this, confused. 

“The Northern Tribe only banned women from reading books, Asami. Well at least certain books anyway. If it wasn’t about healing or how to cook tiger seals, forget it. They didn’t burn them like the Fire Nation, so sometimes you could get your hands on one. Many women in the village had stashes of books.” Korra chuckles, “Secret libraries full of banned books, sometimes they weren’t even good books! They were just exciting to read because we were forbidden to read them.” There’s a far off look in Korra’s eyes, a smile playing at her lips, as if she’s remembering all the silly books she’s ever read. Vaguely you wonder if it’s more books than you’ve ever read.

“What if you were caught? How were you punished, did they punish you?” You’re almost afraid of Korra’s answer, so you pull a random book from the shelves. “The Life and Times of Matriarch Kyoshi” _how fitting a woman who had lived even longer than Korra._ You think to yourself as you hurriedly place it back on the shelf. 

Korra’s holding her shoulder as she speaks, “Six lashings in the town square. After you stripped from the top down. Then they made you put all your books into a weighted box and throw it into the ocean.” Korra pauses but then continues to scan the book shelves, “It was worth it.” You smile halfheartedly and look at the ground. Korra walks further down the stacks, but turns back to look at you, “Every nation is capable of evil, Asami. Every person. We give it more power dwelling on it though, so I’d prefer not to. Especially when I’m with you.” Korra walks back grabbing your hand, pulling you along with her.

“So what’s your favorite genre?” You ask staring at her profile as she searches through the stacks. You’re eager to change the subject.

Korra scrunches her nose in thought, “Tough question. But I guess science fiction. Romance? I like romance too. I like happy endings. I like when science fiction has romance with happy endings the bestest!” Korra grins, her teeth showing. You feel a smile spread across your own face and place a hand on her shoulder and start to lean down, instinctively she leans up on her toes –

“Quiet! This is a **_LIBRARY._** ” You whip your head around to find it’s some douche in the periodicals who uses too much product in his hair. You sigh but decide to let it go. Korra however, is fuming. She leaves your side, marches right up to him, pokes him in the shoulder. Hard. Points to you. Then speaks, not quietly, “She was about to kiss me, you little shitbag! Apologize. I was two literal seconds away from nirvana! I wanna happy ending god damn it!" Korra looks over at you and points at you again. “I want it with her.” She lowers her voice at this but you still hear her. And… and suddenly you feel as if Korra has robbed the composure from your voice and you will _never_ get it back.

After what you assume could have only ended in an apology, Korra is back at your side. She scratches the back of her neck, looking shy, “You didn’t hear _all_ of that did you?”

“Nope.”

“You’re a liar. But I like you, a lot. So come on, goof.” Korra grabs your hand, a stack of books and heads to the check out desk.

\--

You’re sitting shoulder to shoulder on the rail, when Korra reaches into her bag. She pulls out a book and hands it to you. “I checked out two of these so we could read them together. I mean if you want to. I know you’re a busy woman. You’re the CEO of one of largest industrial companies of the world, I’m just one of your factory workers. I understand if you don’t have the time. You don’t have to read it at the same time or anything I just thought it could be interesting or fun or I don’t ev—“

You grasp the sides of Korra’s face, pulling her closer, you brush your lips against hers. At first, Korra doesn’t react, which scares you but then her fingers thread into your hair and she relaxes into the kiss and returns it. You feel Korra start to smile against your lips and slowly you feel yourself doing the same. Slightly you pull away and whisper against Korra’s lips, “Korra, I’d love to read this book with you.”

“Oh. Okay. Cool.” You both chuckle, and Korra leans her head into your shoulder. You place your chin on top of her head and you ride in silence the rest of the way home.

Korra hugs you goodbye when you reach your stop. As you’re about to step off the train she tentatively pulls you in for another kiss. “I wasn’t gonna do that, but I can’t seem to help myself. I hope you don’t mind.” Instead of answering you lean down and peck her lips, “One for the road?” You say as you step off onto platform. You wink at Korra, who smiles crookedly back behind the train’s closed doors. The rail rattles away as you touch your fingers to your lips, you can still taste the sea prunes and masala chai of Korra. You hope it never fades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also after all this time i forgot to mention, y'all can bother me on tumblr at stolenteaPOTS. i exemplify it like that so that you know that it's different from my ao3 handle. if y'all wanna shoot me some ideas in my ask box, say hi, or just bother me for an update it's for sure welcome. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone. so someone requested that i write something in korra's pov again. so i did so, everything from her and asami's first meeting and till asami's accident. i tried to write korra different, as in more dialogue in her head and stuff. 
> 
> so lemme know if this is something y'all would want to see more of? writing in korra's pov, i mean. the next chap will be back in asami's and not a flashback, like this. it'll just be stuff that happens after their date. i've got an idea with what i want to do next, and i've written a little but i'll see if that's what the next chap actually ends up being.

**_Korra_ **

\--

You’re just back from your lunch break, testing the paint. Putting the final touches to make sure that, yes, it is the correct shade of red. You turn from your work as you hear a voice call out, a soft hand at your shoulder. You’re met with pretty green eyes and flowing black curls. You swallow, rubbing the back of your neck, suddenly nervous. Whatever the woman was about to say though, dies on her lips. She clamps her mouth shut but promptly opens it again to quietly tell you about your rolled sleeves. _Oh. This must be Ms. Sato, vaguely you remember that safety inspections were scheduled today._ You glance down, your eyes immediately honing in on Ms. Sato’s cut up hand. She notices, moving her hand into her blazer’s pocket. 

“You’re down here spouting safety inspections yet you can’t even keep from harming yourself Ms. Sato?” You gently grab her arm, pulling it from the blazer. Holding her hand in yours, you bend the water from your water skin, pooling it over the cuts on her knuckles, you begin the healing process. When your waterbending pulls a small sliver of glass from her hand, you chance a look up at her. Her eyes meet yours and suddenly you feel too warm in the face, she must see right through you. As you look back down, finishing with her hand, she speaks. Her voice is… pretty. You think to yourself lamely, lilting in all the right places. That is until your brain actually discerns her words.

“You know how to heal? Like Master Katara?”

You smirk, feeling indignant as you say, “I taught Master Katara to heal in the first place, so yes something like that." Her hand tenses in yours at this, and vaguely you wonder why you’re still holding it. Why she’s still letting you hold it. 

“Master Katara was a renowned waterbender and healer! You’re nothing more than an eighteen year old factory worker!” 

_Ouch._ You feel yourself growing hot for an entirely different reason. “Looks can be deceiving as I’m sure you’re quite aware Ms. Sato. After all, you’re not the eighteen year old CEO _you_ appear to be either are you?” _Apparently, you’re trying to get fired today._ You drop her hand, rolling your sleeves back down. You watch as Ms. Sato’s pretty green eyes follow your sleeve all the way down its path to fall at your wrist. _Oh._ Your insides feel like jelly as you manage a “G’day Ms. Sato.” You turn, walking away while you still know what’s good for you.

“Wait.” Her voice calls back at you, “Your name?” _She’s gonna fire your smartass._

You turn back meeting her eyes again, you feel the smirk spread on your face as you think fuck it, “Korra.” You walk off feeling slightly triumphant, and slightly stupid. _Definitely fired._

\--

You’re genuinely surprised when your boss, Siluk, doesn’t call to tell you not to bother coming in to work. When you arrive at the warehouse, you slink into his office. He looks up from his paperwork. “Hello, Korra. How are ya today?”

“Did uh… did Ms. Sato mention anything about me before she left yesterday?” Feeling anxious, you scratch at the back of your neck as a look of confusion crosses Siluk’s face. 

“No? No. Why? What’d you do, Korra?”

You laugh, “Nothing at all, sir! Have a great day! Love that you’re growing your beard out, very water tribe!” You hurry out of Siluk’s office, feeling relief sag through you as you reach your post. 

As you get to work, you think of how -- maybe Ms. Sato was just as nice as she was pretty. Who are you kidding though, she was beautiful. You smile to yourself, remembering just how she looked at you. Understanding finally flooding through you, she wanted you. Even if she didn’t realize it herself, you do. At least now you do. 

\--

You’ve found some random nightclub, ready to let off steam. You head straight to the bar, promptly down a shot of whiskey. Liguid courage. You were gonna own that dance floor and whatever lucky clown got the pleasure of dancing with you. You slam another shot and order another. 

“Might wanna slow down there, ma’am.”

“Don’t need your permission.” You point at the man, his sideburns and parts of his hair had begun the salt and pepper stage. His hairline however was still intact. He was a handsome man. And at least you knew he had a soulmate. _Hmm, he probably won’t try anything then._ You think as you blurt out, “Wanna dance?” A look of surprise crosses his face, “I… uh thanks, but I just came for a beer. I don’t think my husband would appreciate it very much either.” He holds up his beer bottle nervously. _Husband. Well now, you honestly hadn’t seen that one coming._ “Hey. No disrespect, I figured you had a soulmate. Just thought it’d be nice to dance with someone who I knew wouldn’t try anything.” You say holding your hands up in surrender.

“Oh…” The silence stretches on long enough to make even Toph Beifong uncomfortable. You’re about to leave for the dance floor, when he speaks up again. “I’ll dance… with you. I’m not very good at it, my husband’s dragged me to way more dance lessons than I care to admit. But yeah, I don’t think he’ll mind.”

“Ok, then!” You grab his hand pulling him onto the dance floor with you. You weave through sweating, swinging bodies, until you both find a space to dance in. The jazz music floats through the air. At a high note, the man picks you up and swings you over his back. Not well but well enough. He swings you back around to his front, before you both kick a leg out. He’s jerky but once again, he’s alright. The song ends and you both stare at each other. He scratches at the scruff of hair on his cheek, “I uh… this was fun. Really, I mean it. My name’s Mako.” He holds his hand out, you grab it, shaking it. “Korra.”

“It’s nice isn’t it? Dancing with someone you hardly know, no expectations.”

“Yeah. With Wu, my husband, I worry about getting everything right. Because I want to impress him. I mean…” Mako trails off, looking at his feet.

“I get it. You don’t have to want to impress me, he’s your husband. You should always wanna better yourself for the people you love. Even if it’s just something silly like swing dancing.” You smile. Mako smiles back.

“… Yeah. Thanks for this Korra. See ya around?”

“Maybe.” He smiles once more before leaving, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

\--

You’re three seconds from flinging paint at Ryu, who complains about his job every chance he gets. You understood the difficulties of finding a job in Republic City, but it’d be nice if you could go a day without hearing his spiel. You look up from your work and catch sight of Ms. Sato. You tilt your head as she looks back like a deer caught in your headlights. Steeling yourself, you grab a nearby towel, wiping your hands, you make your way over to her trembling form.

“How are you today, Ms. Sato?” She’s staring at your arms, you look down and realize you have your sleeves rolled up again. Shit. You decide to ride off whatever good will you have left with her, you smirk back. At some point, Ms. Sato decides to deign you with an answer. “I um… Hi… Asami. Hello. Asami is my name. I mean you can call me… Asami.” She finishes lamely, her face red. _This powerful woman was just as dorky as you. You’d have to high five Raava for this later._ You feel like the smile on your face is gonna split you in half. “Okay… Asami.” You test the way her name rolls off your tongue. You like it. “Are you okay? You seem a little nervous about something. The last time my boss let me call them by their first name, he fired me ten minutes later. Are you here to fire me, Asami?” You twist the towel in your hands, even though you know the answer.

“No! I would never fire you! I mean—“

 _YES._ “Never huh? … Do you like me, Asami?”

“I uh… uh… I mean I don’t dislike you Korra.” Asami sputters.

You lean over, doubling over in laughter.You turn back towards the crew, “Hey! You guys! Ms. Sato doesn’t _dislike_ me!” You throw a fist in the air as the crew hollers back at you. You laugh as you face Asami again, who’s 100 shades redder than before. “Way to make a girl feel wanted, Asami.” She looks small, so you grab her hand. Holding it in yours again. Your left hand finds its way to her cheek, you make her look at you.

Feeling brave you speak, “Okay cutie. What’s today? Wednesday? Friday. Friday, I’ll take you out around 8:30? Would you like that Asami?”

“I… you think I’m cute?” 

You smile, by now it’s probably a perpetual state of your being. “I think you’re so cute.”

Asami’s face changes and suddenly you feel as if the power between you has shifted. “I… I’d like that. So where’s your place? I’ll pick you up.” You feel her hand on your shoulder, and… and you’re definitely not in control anymore. You stumble and knock over a nearby paint can. _Shit._ You pick it up, “I… I uh I, the apartments near the pro-bending arena? I live there, in there.” _What the hell was that? What happened to smooth Korra?_ She squeezes your shoulder, “Friday at 8:30, right?” 

“Uh, yeah. Right!” 

“I’ll see you then?”

Dumbly you nod and turn to leave before you embarrass yourself more. The crew starts to rib you when you return to your station. After they quiet down, Ryu turns toward you. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Your face is as red as a tomato, Korra. Tell me what happened.”

“Asami Sato is a devil woman.” 

Ryu raises an eyebrow at this, but shrugs and you both get back to work. 

\--

“Patient’s waiting for you in the ambulance, Korra.” Lei, a metalbender tells you. 

“Got it.”

You step up into the vehicle, immediately your eyes are on the bed. What the fuck. Asami? You lean over, to look into her eyes. Asami’s eyes widen. “Korr--!” 

“Ow!” You both sputter, you rub your forehead where Asami knocked into you. 

“Korra, what are you doing here?” Asami asks rubbing her head.

“Working.”

“But you work for me.” Asami tilts her head. 

“I also volunteer as medic. They’re short on healers if you hadn’t noticed.” You explain.

“Oh. That’s nice of you.”

“Yeah. Now lay back down, princess. We need to get you fixed up.” Asami does as instructed but flinches when you grab a pair of scissors. “Relax. I just need to look at your leg and I have feeling don’t want me pulling your pants over your injury.” You cut the material away, ignoring her red face. No need to tease her, she was in enough pain. _Oh… Asami_

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s broken. In two different places. I can fix it, but you’ll be sore for awhile.” You don’t want Asami in _any_ pain. “That’s okay, I can handle it. I appreciate whatever you can do for me, Korra.” You nod, bending water into your hands. You feel Asami’s bones right themselves but flinch inwardly at her winces of pain. 

When you try to heal the cut on Asami’s head, she rips her face away. “I have to close that wound too.” Gently you roll the water onto her forehead. When you’re done, she’s smiling at you. _God._ You smile back, as you clean the blood left on her forehead. She closes her eyes, and she looks so lovely. So lovely. You lean down, your lips finding her forehead. Asami’s eyes fly open. “I’m sorry! That was too soon, you just looked so small and I wanted to comfort you. And you’re hurt, I don’t like that. God, why are you always hurt, Asami?” You ramble nervously until Asami laughs. You feel her hand at the back of your neck as she pulls you to her. Just before her lips touch yours, she pauses, looking you in the eye. Touching her nose with yours, she smiles, before gently meeting your lips with her own. 

God, you hope this is the girl for you. Because you’re exhausted from missing people that aren’t yours to miss anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, sorry this update took longer than usual. it was a combination of being very busy with school and work and a little bit of writer's block. 
> 
> however, this is a flash forward chap. as i still haven't figured out exactly what i want to do with asami and korra yet. this chap is set a few months after ikki finds out about her soulmate. also i will mention that it doesn't feature korra and asami at all. so if you don't want to read because of that, that's fine. turn back now! this chapter is not technically essential to understanding the story but a filler, it's also a bit shorter in length than usual. although i'd like to think my fic is more like a character study than a story story. if you decide to read, i hope you like it. :)
> 
> *i also had to delete and repost this, it didn't seem to post all of the chap the first time around. urgh.

**187 AG, Eastern Air Temple –** _Ikki_

You walk into the dining hall. Tired after all the teaching you’ve done today. Tired of all the questions the small airbenders have for you. Your chest heaves with a sigh and you take a seat at the end of a table. You run a hand through your white hair, and look around the noisy dining hall. You shouldn’t have come here. Living in the temple full time just isn’t suitable for you, not right now. Maybe not ever. 

You’re on your way to your nightly meditation, you prefer it to mornings. Although usually you end up meditating with the younger airbenders in the morning anyway. Before you would have preferred instructing the teens or adults but now you just can’t stand the way they look at you. Kids were blunt, honest. They’d ask you straight up and in the next breath if they could skip meditation and play airball. It was better than silent stares filled with sympathy and questions that never came. You turn a corner and barrel straight into another body. “Ooof. Sorry – Jinora?” You look down at your older sister holding a bundle in her right arm and a white lotus plant in another. “Ikki. What are you doing up?” She looks nervous but you have no idea why.

“Meditation. What are you doing up? You’re usually in bed by now.” Jinora’s eyes widen, as if she’s thinking of reason why she should be up as well. You watch her shift from foot to foot, “Gardening. I was going to the garden.”

“At night? You can’t see anything, Jinora.” 

“I have a lantern set up down there. I came prepared.” She smiles weakly at this.

“Do you need some help?” 

Jinora’s entire demeanor shifts at this, “No! No, that’s okay. I don’t want to interrupt your meditation. I… I can handle it myself.”

“Jinora, really it’s okay. I don’t mind. Unless you’re not really going to the garden.” You raise an eyebrow at her. 

Jinora’s shoulders fall in defeat, unable to think of a reason you shouldn’t join her. “Okay, come on then.” You reach for the bundle in her arms but she rips it away before you can touch it. “I’ve got it.”

“Okay, fine.” You say holding your hands up in surrender as you follow Jinora to the garden. 

\--

You follow Jinora through the maze of plants and flowers, until she comes to a stop in front of a plethora of white lotus flower bushes. “Okay so what do you want me to do?” 

“Just hold the lantern, so I can see what I’m doing.” Jinora says as she starts to dig a small hole in the earth. 

“Is this okay?” You ask shifting the light in a way that offers the best lighting.

“It’s fine. Could you just be quiet please?”

You sigh, “Fine.”

When she’s done digging, she picks up the bundle. You tilt your head in confusion as you watch Jinora clutch it to her chest, then gently, lovingly place it into the earth. You watch as Jinora runs her hands down her cheeks. You watch as she stares into the hole, a hand in her hair. Her chest falling in heavy inhales and exhales.

“… Jinora” She turns her head to look up at you. The light shines on her face, illuminating the tears in her eyes and the ones falling down her face. Your heart drops, “Jinora, what’s going on?” You ask rushing to your knees to throw your arms around her. You stroke your thumbs across her cheeks, wiping the tears from them. Jinora turns into your embrace, hugging you. You hug her back until you hear her quietly let out a sob. “Jinora. What is this?” You ask quietly.

In between her sobs, she mumbles, “I don’t want Kai to know.”

“Know what, Jinora?” At this Jinora pulls back to look at the hole in the ground. Quietly she nods at you. Slowly you reach into it, with careful hands you unwrap the bundle. You swallow as tears sting your eyes and burn your throat. You look back at your sister. Your older sister, the woman you love the most. You are a lot of things. You’re complicated and complex and interesting. But right now – today, you are just a little sister.

With a heavy heart, you pull Jinora closer to you. “Do you want me to leave you alone?”

She meets your eyes only to look down at the ground again, swallowing she whispers, “Yes.”

You kiss her forehead, and find your feet. Making your way out of the garden, you throw one last glance over your shoulder at Jinora before you leave. You watch as she places the the white lotus bush into the ground. You swallow back a sob when you notice the four other white lotus bushes that surround the new one. How their flowers have already bloomed. Quietly, you leave the garden feeling inadequate. You can’t protect yourself. You can’t protect your sister. You can’t protect anybody. Now more than ever you understand why people throw themselves off rooftops.


End file.
